Eggstraordinary
Eggstraordinary (known as Eggy to anyone new) is a Kongregate chatroom. Eggy is a melting pot of cultures and personalities. We're all different people here, so do us all a favor and don’t be narrow-minded. Be more open and maybe you’ll learn something new. Everyone here just wants to have a good time chatting, so please don't disrupt chat with spam, nukes or abusive language or behaviour. If you follow these guidelines, you'll have fun. Basically, you come to Eggy to enjoy chatting to people and to make friends. Isn’t that what chat is for anyway? __TOC__ The Rules of Eggy We don't have many rules besides be considerate and don't see this room as perfect for a free-for-all spamfest. We might be modless but we won't hesitate to call one in if we have to. #Don't act retarded. #If you have any questions, see the above rule. #Have an IQ over 60. Room Owner {C}{C Eggy, who has been reluctant to come to Eggy recently, is presumed offline and busy with some real life bullshit, for quite some time. This screenshot is for when Eggy was finally on for once. He is almost never on anymore, so it is rare to see him on. Eggy Regulars The Eggy Regulars are always being updated, so don't fret if you aren't currently listed. 6619510155102464: A nice lad who cares about his friends and doesn't like it when people troll or act like dickheads. AddictedSkittlez: Loves skittles. Is awesome!! Would be really mad if you steal her skittles. Cezar55: The king of Eggy. He is always right, and everyone loves him. Or so he says. Please do not feed the Ceztard. CantKillTheMetal: Punk rock tried to destroy the metal but the metal had its way! chemromance13: She is a lovely girl and is a dear friend of poetic4death. Is liked by everyone. Danyo: He is the Jesus of our chat room. If you don't believe that Jesus exists, how do you explain our beloved Danny? flooglee22: 'Was once an active regular, but now lurks due to the presence of new Eggy regulars. Loves oreos, and hates trolls with a passion even though she doesn't say anything about it. 'hiddenstar: 'Hiddenstar loves medieval stuff and knows an awesome chocolate pudding recipe. 'LilithandLuna: There's enough Lili to go around. <3 lowtechredneck: The retarded monkey!!! Magistry: 'Master “Nymphomancer” and fellow friend of all Eggy regulars. You’ll find Magistry to be a nice person although he’s a bit… perverted. When in the mood Magi will troll those that don’t make an effort to spell correctly in some disgusting ways. It’s best (For your sanity if nothing.) to stay on Magi’s good side. Also has the sexiest voice. 'MeepMcMeeperson: Likes turtles. :D! Meep. Only1Chapter: 'Is really smart, Danyo stalks her, Chemromance is her sister, Seven is her mistress, She has many friends, get to know her, she is awesome. She is on Eggy almost everyday. She loves torturing Danyo. She is the mother of Eggy. Be on her good side, she'll be your friend. Be on her bad side, she'll punish you till' the end. 'PMdutch: Makes people lose The Game. Also secret admirer of Danyo. Calls everyone Sir/Madame/Retard. No one knows what PM stands for. Did not lose against Danyo with pokemans. Derpion did count. poetic4death: Poe is a nice young lady who is very friendly. She's definitely worth getting to know. She is the godess of poems. Procasti: Nice person. Never say dare to Pro. Just don't. Pyrosomniac: Nice guy who is awesome at gaming. PM stalks him. Rebel2112: 'Original Gangster, "NICKLE, BREAK YOSELF!" 'Redeement: The deadly Humanitarian. Holds a belief that if grass is green and banana milkshake is yellowish, vegetarians are stupid. Also edits the wiki from time to time. Sevendinosaurs7: Seven is probably the nicest guy in the whole wide world. He is madly in love with his girl, Dax. He also dances in the rain. skinny1029: Member of a feudal Japanese society of mercenary agents, highly trained in martial arts and stealth, who were hired for covert purposes ranging from espionage to sabotage and assassination. sodarox: She's also Australian. She is very evil and is often found lurking. Never makes mistakes in punctuation and is a Grammar Nazi. Lately she has upgraded her 'shun' ability to 'surprise tasering' people so you better be on the look out. That mixed with epic ninja skills, she is unstoppable. Except against snails. SoulHunter19: Not much can be said now... Just that she will not take shit from anyone. So dont mess with her. TwoHourMotel: He was a reggy here before the Big Eggy Civil War, but has returned for the glory and girls, well mainly girls, but yeah... He's a pretty cool guy that will defend you if you are worth his time. But if you are a troll or an VUP (Very Unimportant Person), well get ready for some ass whooping. Yeee5: Pretty random, father of Zeodeathgod...pretty cool. Is on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Friday in 4 hour classes... Zeodeathgod: Zeo is a closet Taylor Swift fan and is sodarox's sex bomb. He's a nice lad with a heart of gold and gets along famously with everyone. The MIA (Missing in Action) These brave souls of Eggy have sadly gone Missing In Action and have been lost to us. Whether the cause of their absence is death, boredom, having been assimilated by the borg, or (shock, horror) real life, we can only hope to find out. We lament their loss, and pray for their eventual return. AZTECA666: He is dealing with real life issues so that is why he is not on much anymore. Crisler: '''Renowned for his mad gaming skillz, which was sometimes likened to him 'seeing the code', spoke to Xantathane on the 4th of November, claiming he would not be active again for the next few months. Has been spotted in Buffet of Goodness. '''LordsKnight: Lords was a Texan boy with a mouth as big as a 1949 Harley Knucklehead. Has sadly chosen to abandon Eggy for another home. Cause of absence: Assimilation by the borg. thekodos: 'As one of the four horsemen, the loss of thekodos was a heavy one. Cause of absence: Real life. Moderators 'Eggy: 'From time to time, Eggy (the room owner) shows his face in this glorious land of Eggstraordinary. These events occur about as often as your garden variety Ice Age, so you should not get you hopes up about seeing him. However, he has the capabilities to moderate, and should be recognised as one. Some think he may be a super-spy and is always away on top-secret missions. While very unlikely, it could go a long way to explain his absence. 'Mousethecat: 'Comes to Eggy frequently on calls of trolls. Says 3 jokes on average then leaves. 'RevWhatever: He doesn't visit every day but he still comes to visit sometimes and is well-liked by regular chatters and new people alike. TheGoldenHammer: A newly crowned mod and fabled strongman representing Russia, he has decided to make Eggstraordinary his home and has been made welcome by all. 6'4 and weighing in at 371lbs, he is a force to be reckoned with. He mostly hangs out in Purple Haze but comes to see us a lot. Troll History (Bounty List) People who have been in Eggy before being trolls. Everyone should watch out for these users so when they see them, they could mute them. Boatzilla: '''He's from Uber Universe and probably the crudest, dumbest troll ever. I blame gravetard for his presence. Has a '''MUTE ON SIGHT bounty on him. ColonelFisticus : An annoying asshole who thinks he's edgy because he worships Satan and harasses children. Luckily he doesn't come on very often. Has a BEWARE 'bounty on him. 'graveyard890: '''Yes, that's right, he was a troll (the white knight kind). He also had a habit of going to other rooms and portraying himself as a great troll slayer. He was run out by some regulars and now resides in Uber Universe (but still comes and visits Eggy on the odd occasion). Has a '''BEWARE bounty on him. He's really, really annoying and if you have a problem with another user, he'll either try to get involved as much as possible or make it worse. He's really nosy, so do not tell him anything or argue with other users while he's around. He thinks he's an admin on every site, although he's only an admin for this page. Don't invite him to be your friend on facebook, don't tell him about your wiki pages, don't discuss arguments with other users, don't invite him to your tinychat. IndragonWandris (also known as The Inbred Dragon Is A Wanker): '''If he really has such a high IQ what the fuck was he doing trolling this room? He likes to bully people, mainly people younger than him, into giving out personal information. He claims he will hack you or he will call up people who are able to do so if you do not give him what he wants (this part is utter bullshit). He claims to have such a high IQ but can barely spell and since he has nothing else more constructive to do, he has to make alts to come after you. Was originally praised up for his behaviour until he picked on the wrong person. Is not welcome in Eggy and should not be made welcome in any other chatrooms; he has been spotted in chatrooms such as Role Playing #1, Chocolate Hostage, The Crunchy, Teh Bleachers and many others. The IndragonWandris accout is '''NOW PERMABANNED, '''but is currently known as ConvictedxTruth.He's mostly full of shit, so just ignore him. He's just another run-of-the-mill Anonymous wannabe who thinks he's an awesome vigilante "protecting" the internet. '''izaaccool: Probably the worst fail troll known to roam the chat room's of kong, I think the following screenshot is proof enough. Has a MUTE ON SIGHT bounty on her. Her stupidity may cause you undesired aneurysms, strokes, epilepsy, etc. phantomstreetguy: Notorious for harassing anyone supposedly female with requests for "being his girlfriend" or having sex with him. Readers are advised to tell him to ignore him. Has a MUTE ON SIGHT bounty on him. The Conversationally Challenged That is, either chatters that are too young or too stupid to hold a coherent conversation without having it degenerate into roleplay, random shouting, song lyrics or copy-pasting. beastmode742436'' (A.K.A. beatoffmode this term is only used by the unwitty )': This guy kind of confused me, but basically he tried to call an election for leader of Eggstraordinary and got made fun of by everyone who was online at the time, then he panicked and left to some random room. Barely worth noting. Won't go away, though. Recently admitted to holding the alternate account "jhonnyknoxville" (A.K.A. Coxville). Has actually made an account called beatoffmode. He claims to have hundrerds of alts, but that is probably bullshit as Murder_Machine has probably made 10x more alts than he has. 'lepug101: '''Claim to fame is that he is "not gay", though, who is to say? Also apparently is straight long enough to harrass underage girls. I mean REALLY underage. Is really annoying in chat and often resorts to role play killing people. He really won't shut up and go away, fingers crossed though. Was dubbed "lepuke" by CallidoraParker and that's what we should start calling him. lepug101: I'd **** floo in the ass lepug101: if she were 17 lepug101: but she's 12. '''littlebugconnor: '''Comes in to ask what games are suitable for a 4 year old who plays minecraft. When suggestions are offered, he spazzes out and starts saying he'll report us all. Just mute him. As entertaining as he may be, he's not worth the damage to your IQ. 'noahx44: The following excerpts from chat will suffice, I think. noahx44: PLZ noahx44: IM SUFFOCATING noahx44: IM SUFFOCATING IN YOUR ASS noahx44: IM ASSOCATING! noahx44: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE Oopink_cupcakeoO: An alt of masta_giggles, cupcake is best known for following either AZTECA666 or Murder_Machine from room to room and harassing them. Cupcake (as masta), went from room to room telling everyone that AZTECA666 was a paedophile because he wouldn't cyber with her. Another point of interest is the way she adds AZTECA666's friends and starts annoying them in chat. She is an attention whore, she's incredibly stupid, she can't hold a coherent conversation without spamming emoticons and is probably 9 years old. If you try leaving the room to get away from her, she'll just follow you and ask why you left, apparently too stupid to take the bloody hint. Funny Memorable Quotes from Old Eggy Exactly what it says on the tin. Keep on being either a moron or way badass, and you might see your name (and conversations) here. {C}{C 'JohnTheBomb': so carlos hows it feel to be the most neglected man in eggy?The News at 9 *shoves camera and microphone in face* 'CarlosQuintero': 'well it feels great bob ''CarlosQuintero': feels real good man ''CarlosQuintero':''' I just wanna thank god 'CarlosQuintero': you know 'CarlosQuintero': for makin this happen 'CarlosQuintero': um 'CarlosQuintero': my publicist 'CarlosQuintero': couldn't have done it without you 'CarlosQuintero': you know honestly 'CarlosQuintero': it's like ''JohnTheBomb': '''excellent. back to you in the newsroom chuck. *smiles to camera* ''BlackRoseflash': 'thanks bob ''BlackRoseflash': '''we'll be back right after these messages. Gravetard's Fail '''BlackRoseflash: and because i'm such a good friend, i'll help by calling you stalker from now on :> Crisler: i havent given you talk on female feet yet graveyard890: no brf graveyard890: i like gravetard better Jennabation: lmao BlackRoseflash: you'd rather be called gravetard? graveyard890: no I don't have a mom agentvineyard: im 13 how could i have a mom stupid Circuit8: Let's think about that one. Circuit8: EVERYBODY HAS A MOM. Circuit8: Logic fail. PM fail graveyard890: idk in inches, but medium, why u asking graveyard890: damn pm fail Fail of Eggstraordinary proportions LordsKnight: This is your last chance to leave, burger and SHE. a_passing_maniac: no it's not, lord. a_passing_maniac: they can leave whenever. Zeodeathgod: 0.o LordsKnight: Not with their last shreds of dignity. burgerboy: who u having fn with a peterfile LordsKnight: LMFAO Zeodeathgod: >.> LordsKnight: XDF a_passing_maniac: well, that works. Zeodeathgod: xDD crackedcorn: lol u spelled it wrong LordsKnight: PETERFILE!! Zeodeathgod: LOL graveyard890: im crackin up Zeodeathgod: LOLLOLOL i just laughed so hard xD LordsKnight: Oh, God. crackedcorn: lol ikr\ LordsKnight: That's great. bigrick: that made me laugh :') a_passing_maniac: aaand, last shred of dignity, gone. Zeodeathgod: xD Zeodeathgod: llooololool a_passing_maniac: lords, your prediction was masterly crackedcorn: lol apm SHEDEVIL2: i am not listening to ur nonsense burgerboy: **** u that was like ur mom in my bed last night m8 bigrick: '''you fail '''a_passing_maniac: burger mate, stop while you're behind and not to far behind LordsKnight: Burger, I can't take you seriously at all. burgerboy: who ur mom LordsKnight: There aren't words for that kind of fail crackedcorn: lol bigrick: '''not even epic fail is enough '''crackedcorn: lol bigrick: '''and epic fail is a lot '''crackedcorn: ikr bigrick: of fail a_passing_maniac: '''it is a lot '''bigrick: peterfile :') Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me 6619510155102464: now can i touch you guys?? 6619510155102464: WAIT 6619510155102464: WAIT WAIT 6619510155102464: WAIT Yeee5: ouch!! poetic4death: No. 6619510155102464: DONT READ THAT, THAT SOUNDED WRONG 6619510155102464: Ill rephrase that 6619510155102464: damn its already too late =( Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms